brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
I Love New York/New York, New York
'''I Love New York/New York, New York '''by/from Madonna/On the Town is a mash-up featured in New York, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Artie, Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana. The song is performed in various landmark locations in New York City, as Quinn suggests that they allow "the city to write songs for them," while attempting to write original songs for Nationals. They end up at a fountain in New York, finishing off the song. At Nationals, Dustin Goolsby, the director of Vocal Adrenaline, mentions the New Directions' New York "travelling" and says that while Will had them enjoying the sights, Vocal Adrenaline was preparing for Nationals. Lyrics '''Finn: I don't like cities But I like New York Santana: The famous places to visit are so many Finn: Other places Make me feel like a dork Santana: I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any Artie: Los Angeles is for People who sleep Mercedes: Got to see the whole town right from Yonkers on down to the Bay Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana: Baby you can keep Mercedes: Baby you can keep Rachel with Finn and New Directions (New Directions): Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) New York, New York Finn: If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost Santana (with New Directions Girls): (Manhattan women) are dressed in silk and satin Finn (with New Directions Boys): (Just go to Texas) isn't that where they golf Santana (with New Directions Girls): (There's just one thing that's) important in Manhattan Artie: New York is not for little wussies who scream New Directions Girls: AAAHHH! Mercedes: Pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Mercedes with Santana: Baby you can keep New Directions: Baby you can keep! Rachel and Finn with New Directions (New Directions): Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad) No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: I love New York I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) Brittany with New Directions Girls: We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made the Mandalay We've seen the Sphinx And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover And we can safely say Rachel: New York! Finn with New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Ooow!) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: New York!) No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) Mercedes: New York! Artie with New Directions (Rachel with New Directions): I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (Mercedes: New York now, New York now) I love New York (New York, New York) (New York, New York) Mercedes: New York now, New York now Rachel and Finn with New Directions: New York, New York! Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry